Excapade B 01: Lady on Top
by Arvendell
Summary: A fight, a visit, what could it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I asked you, and most of you chose this one. You know, I read some parts of the other two choices and realized that the first one is the "naughtiest" and the third choice is the "funniest". This story is the simplest. I guess the title is quite deceiving ;)

Anyway, I'd like to repeat what I said before. In _Excapades B, _both Sachiko and Yumi are adults and that they are together already.

The title meant literally, okay? ;)

And, I never owned Sachiko and Yumi, no matter what.

Moreover, **read at your own risk!**

Here's my 18th story!

* * *

"**Excapade (B) 01: Lady on Top"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi pushed the door quietly and peeked inside. She saw Ogasawa Sachiko's, her love and partner's, back facing the door. She could tell by her posture that Sachiko was deep in thought at whatever she was doing at the laptop. She sighed as she slowly pulled the door close, and with quiet steps, walked back towards their bedroom.

She was worried.

Sachiko had been so busy this week that they hardly talked save greetings when Sachiko arrived at the afternoon and when Sachiko left at the morning.

As Yumi once again lay in their bed, she tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't. Her mind was full of anxiety for Sachiko. Sachiko hardly slept at night for the past several days. She had been leaving for work early in the morning, coming late in the afternoon or sometimes night, and when she was at their home, she was still busy with work, even during the weekends.

What if she got sick with too much working? That would be bad.

After an hour of rolling and tossing in bed, Yumi sat up and took a look at the alarm clock. It was already 1:00 in the morning, and Sachiko was still at the study. She decided to go back there and this time, to urge Sachiko to get some rest. But probably she needed not to, because she saw Sachiko asleep with her head resting on her arms at the table. She must have fallen asleep while typing because she could see unfinished document at the screen of the laptop. Quietly, she saved Sachiko's work and turned the laptop off, before she gently touched Sachiko's shoulders.

"Sachiko, you have to go to our room," she whispered. She didn't want to wake her, but Sachiko could rest better lying on the bed rather than sitting there.

"Hmm…Yumi?" Sachiko said with sleepy eyes.

"Come on," Yumi urged, guiding Sachiko to her feet. She led her to their room right into their bed and tucked Sachiko in. As soon as Sachiko's back hit the soft bed, she fell asleep.

She studied her sleeping yet tired face for a while. They needed to talk about Sachiko being so workaholic. However, that was for some other time, she thought, before she kissed Sachiko's forehead gently and then joined her in bed to get some sleep, too.

---o---

"I'm not saying that you should not work when you're at home, Sachiko. All I'm asking is for you to get some rest, too. Look at you, you look so tired," Yumi explained when Sachiko's expression turned into an annoyed one when she told her to get some sleep.

"It's past 11:00 PM already," Yumi continued.

However, since Sachiko had many things to do and was also tired, her temper immediately flared at Yumi's request for them to get some sleep. That and the fact that she was a bit guilty of neglecting Yumi. But she really had too much to do to sleep early.

"You need not to wait for me to go to bed, Yumi. You can go to sleep ahead. I told you already, I wouldn't mind. It was you who's insisting to stay awake while I'm working."

"Because I'm worried about you. You probably won't get some sleep if I'm not asking you," Yumi said in frustration. If before she was worried for Sachiko, now she was sure that if Sachiko didn't stop working too much and too late at nights, or make that until dawn, she would get sick.

"I told you I'm perfectly fine. I know my own capacity. I know when to stop."

"Do you really? Look at you, you've lost weight. You look so tired."

"What is it really that you're complaining about, Yumi?" Sachiko asked impatiently. She needed to finish something for the next company meeting and arguing with Yumi wouldn't help her finish the job.

"I'm complaining that you're not getting enough rest and pretty soon you'll get sick," Yumi said in exasperation. Sachiko was being her stubborn self. While at times she found it endearing, now she did not, not when it was Sachiko's well-being that was at the stake.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to take care of me when that happens. I could just hire someone to do that for me."

Yumi's eyes widened.

"I'm not saying that I won't take care of you when you got sick. Why can't you get my point? I don't want you to get sick," Yumi said, gritting her teeth.

"Or is this because I've been neglecting my _other _duties, is that what is it, Yumi?" Sachiko continued, as if Yumi didn't speak.

"What other duties?" Yumi asked in confusion, forgetting her exasperation.

If they weren't arguing, Sachiko would have smiled at Yumi's expression. She really looked charming like that, like she used to when they were in high school.

"Bed duties."

Yumi's jaw clenched as she fought her blush. How did Sachiko arrive into that conclusion, she didn't know.

"I'm not saying that, and you know that's not what I meant. Besides, you're probably too tired to even lift your hand, let alone do that," she said, slowly getting impatient, too.

Yumi knew that it wasn't a good idea to argue with Sachiko when the latter was tired, but then, when would be that time if Sachiko was always tired because she wasn't getting enough rest? She would probably have to wait in months and still that wouldn't change unless Sachiko listened to her.

That was the last straw for Sachiko. She didn't want to admit that Yumi was right about her not getting enough rest.

"I knew it. So that's why you've been acting cold at me now, because I'm not…"

"Stop it!" Yumi cut Sachiko off. "You know perfectly well that that isn't the issue here. If you don't want to get some rest, then fine. Do as you please."

"Of course. I would and could have finished some of the many things that I have to do if you aren't being inconsiderate, Yumi. And then I would probably get some rest early like you wanted me to."

"What?!" Yumi exclaimed. And I was the one who was being inconsiderate, she thought. She was about to say something when Sachiko turned to the papers in her table and started reading them, completely ignoring her. The act made her lost all her patience. Without another word, she left Sachiko alone.

Once Yumi was out of the study, Sachiko put the papers back on the table and rubbed her temples. She felt so tired. She hated arguing with Yumi. What had gotten into her, provoking her like that? All Yumi wanted was to take care of her.

* * *

A/N: It had been such a long time since I posted something during the weekend. I'm bored, that's why I'm in front of the computer right now, something that I hardly do anymore during the weekends unless it's very important. In fact, my boredom from Friday night to Saturday night had resulted to writing two _Excapades_, something which I also didn't do in a long time. You can expect it after I completed posting _Love Will Lead You Back_.

I'm not sure how long those two stories are because I wrote them in scratched papers (I can think better that way, in fact, except _A Dream Come True, Taking Chances, The Princess Sleeps Tonight, _some chapters of _In A Rush,_ and the revised version of _Love Will Lead You Back_, every story I wrote were first written in papers ;)

My estimate is _Handcuffs_ (that's the title and it's your idea _Ayou_ - if you're reading this - during _Little by Little_) has 3-4 chapters, and _The Gift _has 6-8 chapters. Mind you, the latter will be the most detailed I ever wrote (in terms of the ex part). Let's just see if I'll tone it down once I encoded it ;)

Oh, and did you know that I was smiling most of the time that I was writing those two stories? ;) Actually, I do smile a lot when I'm writing, except for the sad ones like _Blame It To My Heart _and _Love Will Lead You Back ;) _That's why I hardly write when there are people around me. They'll think I've gone crazy :) :)

_2 November 2008_

_4:00 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was reading this and before I knew it, I had added a few more and it reached five pages in my file.

As I've said before, this is simple naughty story :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been a few days. Yumi didn't know if she would give it up and apologize to Sachiko or if she would stick to her pride.

But the silence was already deafening her. Sachiko probably did not notice it because of her work load, but she did, and it was getting into her nerves. Besides, what good would pride bring to her? Pride wouldn't help her relax, nor would it help her stop from worrying. Better do something about it now before something worse happened.

Having her mind made up, Yumi found herself striding purposely towards the Ogasawara Group of Companies' Vice-President's office. That morning, before going to work, she decided to settle things with Sachiko first and foremost. She knew that she could just wait for night when Sachiko was backed home, but she couldn't last another hour without making up with Sachiko.

"Good morning, Miss Pretty Lady," Yumi cheerfully greeted Sachiko's smiling secretary, Mei.

Mei was in her late 30s and was a nice person. She had met her many times already and she liked her instantly for being nice and gregarious, not to mention a loyal, reliable and efficient secretary to Sachiko. Mei was also very much aware of her and Sachiko's relationship, and had been a good friend.

"Good morning too, to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," the secretary greeted back, her smile growing.

Yumi laughed as she stopped in front of Sachiko's secretary's table.

"That's why I love going here, because I know that there's someone who considers me as beautiful. You're my number one fan," she said with twinkling eyes.

"As if the Lady Boss isn't telling you that," Mei teased.

"Well, it's nice to hear it from someone else' lips just to make sure she isn't lying to me," Yumi added with a smile.

Before the Mei could reply, the intercom rang and Sachiko's voice filled the secretary's office asking for files.

Once Sachiko's line was cut, Yumi spoke.

"The Lady Boss seems in a bad mood. Do you think she won't throw me out once I came in there?" She asked with a smile, gesturing to the door to Sachiko's office.

"The Lady Boss isn't in a good mood for some time now, but I think a smile from you would certainly make her day. You should go in there and melt her frown, because every employee here has been on their wits' end whenever the Lady Boss is here."

"That scary, huh. Give me the files she's asking then. And if anyone asked for the boss, tell them she isn't here," Yumi said with a wink.

"Even if it's the Big Boss?" Mei asked with a smile.

"Even if it's the Big Boss," Yumi affirmed as she walked towards Sachiko's office.

Of course Mei didn't need any instruction regarding that matter. Sachiko had made it perfectly clear before that if she, Yumi, was there, no phone calls or visitors for her unless it was very, very important. Not that she stayed long in Sachiko's office anyway. Those times that she came here, they spent it talking, a break for Sachiko from work.

But now, she wasn't sure what reception she would get after their argument a few days ago. Anxiously, she made her way inside Sachiko's magnificent office. She saw her busy with the documents in front of her.

"Please put it at the table. Thank you," Sachiko said without looking, thinking it was her secretary who entered. She heard when the files were put at her table. She was expecting her secretary to leave now as she always did, but this time, Mei lingered there, standing.

"Do you need something from me?" Sachiko asked, not taking her eyes off the document she was reading. When she heard the door locked, she wondered why. Mei never locked the door when she was inside unless she told her so.

"Yes, I do," Yumi answered quietly.

It was only that time that Sachiko tore her gaze away from the document. Her surprised eyes met a pensive Yumi.

"Yumi?"

Yumi was uncertain for a moment, before she raised her bowed head to met Sachiko's gaze and she said softly, "Are you still mad at me?"

Sachiko was silent for a moment. "How about you, are you still mad at me?" She asked in equally soft voice.

Yumi shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. I promise I won't…"

Sachiko cut Yumi off, "It's me that is sorry, Yumi. I was out of line then. I know you're just worried about me, but I was having a hard time that night and took my frustration on you. I hope you'll forgive me."

Yumi's face broke into a smile, before she walked around the table and went straight to Sachiko's waiting arms.

"Oh Sachiko," Yumi whispered as she burrowed her face on Sachiko's neck.

"I'm sorry, my love," Sachiko whispered back as she closed her eyes, reveling at Yumi's warmth. It felt really good to have Yumi in her arms. How stupid she had been for ignoring Yumi for so many times when all she really wanted was to hold her in her arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling Yumi's sweet scent.

Yumi burrowed her face deeper as she took in Sachiko's scent. Sachiko smelt really good all the time. She took in Sachiko's fragrance in her nostrils, tingling her spines right into the core of her being. She felt desire stir within her, just as she felt Sachiko's lips on her hair. She raised her head to met Sachiko's lips and they shared gentle kisses that were soon replaced with hungry ones.

"Yumi, I've missed you," Sachiko murmured in Yumi's mouth.

"Me, too…"

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" Sachiko asked while planting soft kisses along Yumi's neck.

"Hmm…a bit. But you've been neglecting yourself, too," Yumi responded breathlessly, angling her neck to make more room for Sachiko's lips.

"I want to make it up to you," came a breathless whisper.

"Really? Then don't work tonight. Let's have dinner and…" came the throaty reply.

"Why should I wait that long when I can do it now?"

Yumi's eyes widened, and then her lips broke into a seductive smile, before she kissed Sachiko hungrily just as her hands made their way on the buttons of Sachiko's suit. Once her hands were freer to move around, she gently cupped the gentle swells of Sachiko's front.

The sound of the clutter of papers and other things falling onto the floor mingled with the sound of kisses and moans in the room.

Sachiko murmured something incoherent before she pushed Yumi onto the executive table, their lips locked in a passionate kiss just as she felt the hunger inside her sprung to life with vengeance. She forgot all about her weariness, all the things about work. All she could think at the moment was Yumi and how much she missed her, how much she missed the feel of her.

It didn't take her long before she had Yumi bare for her hands to feel, for her lips to kiss, for her eyes to see. As soon as all the hindrances were gone, she kissed and licked Yumi midpoint, letting out a groan when Yumi moaned in pleasure.

Yumi was lost, lost in her desire for Sachiko, her hunger for her. The cold, hard table on her back and the discomfort didn't even register into her mind as she positively writhed beneath Sachiko's tormenting hands and lips. She felt more alive since many days. Every nerves of her being screamed for her lover's touch. Every fiber of her being craved for her love.

Sachiko had never hungered for Yumi like she did at that moment. She couldn't think straight. She wanted to feel every part of Yumi. And she wanted every part of Yumi to feel her.

It was a fast, hungry, needy and passionate lovemaking.

Minutes later, Sachiko pulled Yumi in a sitting position and held her shoulders tight as she burrowed her face on her neck. They were both heaving breaths, damped, tired, but both had a satisfied and almost silly smile on their lips.

"I love you, Yumi," Sachiko whispered.

"I love you, too, Sachiko," Yumi said softly, before she added in a worried voice, "Sachiko, are the documents in your table not very important?"

"Of course they are important," Sachiko said as she calmed herself.

"Then, how important are the documents on my back?" Yumi continued worriedly.

Sachiko immediately pulled back from Yumi and put her arms around her. There, a few documents were stuck on Yumi's back. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the contract that had just been signed yesterday, and the one she needed to forward to her father's office soon.

The contract had been crumpled and damped with their sweat. The document was useless anymore. She almost cursed herself at her carelessness.

Yumi's worried faced turned into an amused one at seeing Sachiko who didn't know whether to laugh or scold herself. Her amusement turned into laughter when Sachiko frowned at her expression.

Pretty soon though, Sachiko joined Yumi's laughter as she thought about having to send another copy of contract for signing.

---o---

Mei's smiling face greeted Yumi's face when she left Sachiko's office.

"Stop smiling, Miss Pretty Woman," Yumi said, trying her best to scowl but ended up chuckling.

"Did you have a nice time, Miss Beautiful?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Yumi asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

Mei chuckled in response.

"Your face said it all. I guess all of us here won't have to be scared to death anymore whenever we saw the Lady Boss."

"You…"

Yumi's retort was cut off when Sachiko came out of her office.

"Let's go, Yumi. Mei, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. Please set an appointment to the Wei Glass Company tomorrow and prepare a copy of the contract signed yesterday."

"Yes, Miss Sachiko."

Mei's knowing smile made Yumi blushed while Sachiko either ignored it or she hadn't noticed or she just didn't want to show emotion. Whatever the case was, Yumi decided not to talk anymore for fear of embarrassing herself more.

"I'll put the contract on your table, Miss Sachiko."

Luckily, both Sachiko and Yumi had already started to walk away and thus, the redness that covered their face weren't seen by anyone except themselves. The executive table was back to normal already and no trace of the previous activity could be seen anymore, but that fact didn't stop them from feeling embarrassed and hot at the same time.

"Should we try your table at home, Sachiko?" Yumi teased despite the redness in her face.

"Yumi!" Sachiko's eyes widened and the redness of her cheeks increased.

"This time, I'll be on top."

"Weren't you on top earlier?"

Yumi groaned as the still fresh memory of what happened in Sachiko's office brought shivers to her still sensitive body.

"Sachiko! I'm…you're…"

Yumi groaned again. She couldn't think straight. The images of what happened and of what would happen made her brain think of nothing but of Sachiko.

"I'll be on top," Yumi said with determination.

Sachiko raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"We'll see about that."

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: See? Simple. Hope you had fun!

_---Arvendell---_

_06 November 2008_

_12:40 PM_


End file.
